Just Keep Swimming
by TailsDoll13
Summary: YAAAAAAAY! It's the six-month anniversary of "APOLLO!" So, to celebrate, I did a poll to see which one-shot the readers would like me to do! Winners: Shazico and a funny one! Thanks to that ONE person who voted (the ONLY voter) - -. Whoever it was, please let me know. Romance for SHAZICO! Humor because I ALREADY SAID WHY. T for swears and Homestuck. Shazer, OUT!


**HAAAAAAAAIIIIII!**

**Meowricles!**

**Heh heh heh.**

**ANYHOO...**

**Yeah, summary says all.**

***cough* AND THIS IS IN LIKE 2 YEARS IN THE FUTURE SO EVERYONE IS 2+ YEARS *cough***

**Disclaimer: *checks list of canon characters* If you squint right below Nico's name, it says "Shazer is not on here because she belongs to TailsDoll13, who is most certainly NOT Rick Riordan, therefore, she is an OC." *unsquints eyes and rubs them***

* * *

(Shazer's POV)

Well, it's not every day that your cousins have free time, seeing how we're demigods and all. Plus, with Thalia being busy with the hunt, and the rest of us split into two different camps, we don't see each other every day.

Which is why everyone was pretty glad when, the first week of camp, the gods gave us a present: Us Romans could go to Camp CHB for a beach party, and the Hunters were also coming!

Us kiddos of the Big 3 all had this kinda big reunion thing.

First, Percy hugged me and spun me around, not having seen me since the summer before. Then, Thalia and Jason had this kinda awkward hug thing. Nico and Hazel did this kinda weird, really-awkward-air-hug thing.

Then me and Nico just kinda stared at each other. There were problems in the Underworld last summer (I think some toilet pipe burst; didn't bother to ask for details. I didn't want to see my lunch again) so we didn't have much time together.

His hair was a little more shaggy, and the boy was nearly 5"7 now. His ivory skin had stayed the same, and not much else had changed.

Meanwhile, I had matured a little over the years. Er, my boobs weren't exactly THAT big, but they were coming in.

I guess.

I was also stuck at four inches shorter than my boyfriend, at 5"3. Dammit, I'm a midget. My dark brown hair had grown out to my waist, but I still refused to get contacts, preferring glasses to cover my brown eyes.

"...Hi."

"Hey." That was it. Just staring. Okay, MAYBE we walked slowly towards each other.

"So, everything's better down under?"

"Nope, still problems with the kangaroo population."

"You know that wasn't what I meant." I punched his chest. Playfully. I wasn't ready to murder him yet.

"Ow!" he mock-gasped, clutching where I had punched him. I smirked. "Call 911!"

"Does someone need a kiss to make it all better?"

"Yessssssss..."

"Stand up straight, suck in your stomach, throw out your chest, and maybe you'll get one."

He stared, slowly getting up. "Is this a Roman thing?"

"When in Rome..."

"Watch it, you're treading on Greek territory." Nico grabbed my hands. "And you know Athens is the city of love."

"You dumb twit, that's Paris."

"Whatever."

And yes, that was when his lips made contact with mine.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF SAND***

"Let's go to the beach, each; let's go get away! They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light-"

**(A/N: Just...just kill me. I** **can't believe that I used THAT song...)**

"SHUT UP!" Katie threw the beach ball into Connor's face, as he "serenaded" her and Travis. Honestly, they've been dating for almost four years, so why continue to tease? Because Travis didn't have the guts to propose?

Well, 19 WAS pretty young to get married.

"OW!" I giggled as the volleyball I just smacked over the net hit Leo. I didn't hit it that hard (I suck at volleyball, but got dragged into it), so it was obvious he was faking. The Latino elf reeled, staggering, then just so happened to oh-so-casually fall right next to Reyna. My praetor rolled her eyes, sighing, as she closed her book.

"Valdez," she sighed, fiddling with the strap of her one-piece purple swimsuit. "You may get up now."

"Stars...every...where..."

"Valdez." Wait, why was she smirking?

"Can't...stand..."

"Valdezzzz..." Oh good grief. She was most definitely smirking, and her fingers wriggled as she leaned closer to Leo.

"Help...me..."

"VALDEZ!" She started tickling him.

"AGGGGGGHHHHH! HA HA HA! NO! REY-REY! HA HA HA! STOP! OH MY GODS! SHIT! HA HA HA!" The supposedly "invincible" Leo Valdez rolled around on the beach, probably getting a LOT of sand in his flaming red trunks. He finally leapt up and, still laughing, made a mad dash for the ocean. Reyna followed, smiling insanely. We all stared, then shrugged and returned to the game.

"Well, we're one player short now," Thalia grumbled, snapping the strap of an electric blue bikini.

"Not that it made much difference," Jason grinned, his trunks the same blue as his sister's suit. "He STILL has yet to hit that growth spurt."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Katie had used the opportunity of a large wave to thoroughly dunk Travis, but not before he grabbed the leaf green skirt that matched her one-piece and dragged her down with him.

"Somebody's gonna die..." Frank grimaced. He looked rather emabarrased in trunks covered with animal prints.

**(A/N: Feel free to shoot me.)**

Hazel, decked out in a matching tankini, started twirling her hair nervously. "It's possible," she murmured. "I mean, an old rivalry could start up-"

"BLOCKHEAD!"

"PLAYER!"

Drew and Octavian were at it again. The Asian girl in the hot pink bikini pushed the scrawny blonde scarecrow wearing a purple swimsuit with matching trunks into the water. "SHUT UP!"

Oy.

"GET A ROOM!" Connor yelled, before Lacy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Heh. That's never gonna get old," Nico chuckled. I started a little. Last I saw him, he was on the other side of the beach, doing who-knew-what. Now I turned to see him. Di Angelo was rocking a pair of jet-black trunks, looking hot-no, sexy in them. I caught myself playing with the end of the ponytail, feeling rather self-conscious in a cutoff tankini as blue as the ocean.

"So, I see you aren't wet yet," I teased playfully. Percy and me had a dunking war earlier, in which he nearly lost his sea green trunks, and I my ponytail holder, until Annabeth broke us up. Percy couldn't stop ogling his girlfriend in her gray strapless bikini. He drooled for like ten minutes.

My boyfriend scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh heh...I didn't feel like it yet..."

"Then let's go now!" I grabbed his hand and was already at the water's edge before he yanked me back. "What's wrong? The sharks won't bite you! I promise!"

"Um..."

***:33 THE LINEBREAK MADE OF SO MANY** **PURRFECT SHIPS***

(Nico's POV)

C'mon! Just be a man and tell her! It's not like she's gonna laugh or anything!

"Idon'tknowhowtoswimokaybye!" I started walking away quickly.

Oh, gods. This was so EMBARRASSING.

"I can teach you."

"I paused, then turned around. My girlfriend smirked. "Really?"

Shazer nodded. "We just need some goggles."

I blinked. "What now?"

"Here's a pair!" We jumped a little as Piper, suited up in a rainbow one-piece, jogged up, swinging two...thingies in her hand.

"What the HECK are those?"

Shaze grabbed the thingies from Piper, chose the teal one, then tossed the pink one to me. "Here. Real boys wear pink, Y'know."

"AHAHAHAHA. So, what does this do?"

She rolled her eyes, then, after a couple of seconds, after putting the thingy on her head, marched over and helped me with mine. "Your eyes, blockhead. They protect your eyes from the water."

"Oh." I stood still as she put them on.

"Now!" The daughter of Poseidon/Neptune started yanking on my arm again.

"Ow."

"Water! Now!" I obliged her.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together. (She's a cheer captain now?!) "First things first! Get wet!" Then she dunked me.

"WHAT THE FU-" Too late to finish my sentence. My head was already underwater. I emerged sputtering. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Shazer giggled, freckles scrunching up as she smiled. "You would've moved like a snaaasiiil otherwise."

"Can we just move on?!" I seethed.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE** **OF THE EXCUSES I HAVE TO TIME SKIP***

Finally, the day was starting to end, and a few of us stragglers still hung out at the beach. The rest had gone to their cabins to change, but the sunset was really spetacular at this time of day, and we didn't get much time to see the sunsets.

"It's pretty, isn't it," Shazer whispered, fingers playing with mine, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. She had removed her ponytail holder earlier, so her wet brown hair slid around my shoulder.

"Yep."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, then she leapt up. "Dammit! How did I forget?!"

"Forget what?"

"Just put your goggles on!" She jumped impatiently as I adjusted them, then, hers already on, she yanked me towards the ocean again. In a few minutes, we were at a pretty deep part.

"Um, is this saf-" GLUB. The water was over our heads.

I started panicking too much to see the scenery around me, but then I stopped to notice, and my jaw dropped.

I was swimming in the middle of a giant coral reef. It shimmered many bright and joyful colors, while fish of all kind darted in and out. A few started to gather, ogling us like WE were the ones in a tank instead of the other way around.

It was then that I noticed I was breathing. My jaw practically hit the ocean floor as I saw the bubble surrounding me and Shaze.

My girlfriend smiled at me, hair floating freely. She actually looked really pretty like that, without it pulled back or in a tangled mess. I returned my attention to the bubble at hand.

Wow. Just...wow. I mean, I've heard of Percy doing this before, but I didn't know it was a Roman trait as well. And it was a pretty fucking amazing trait.

I gestured to the bubble, as if to say 'You made this?'

She nodded, leaning closer. I saw where this was going, and intercepted.

Personally, I think our underwater kiss trumped Percy's.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF UNDERWATER KISSES***

* * *

**Heh.**

**Well, this is more like one-shot than drabble, I supposed.**

**Ouch. My fingers.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway, I don't know if this is fluff or not, I can't really tell, never tried.**

**Anyway, if it gave you feels, just say so or something.**

**Now, I'm just gonna go sit in a corner, and let Karkat yell at me.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
